You would be in a Bad Mood Too
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: Skittery's been having a bad day...or more like, a bad life! Things just aren't looking good for the poor guy...


Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies. Enough said.  
  
A/N- Specs here. Just thought I would write a little fic on why I think Skittery is always in a bad mood! In Skits and my other story, Innocent until Proven Guilty, you can get a little bit more of where this all came from. So check that one out as well!  
  
"Skitts, we need to talk."  
  
I knew I should have run away when she said those words to me, but I didn't, I never did. We walked that night, all the way to Central Park. I knew that it was going to be bad, but I kept my spirits up. I joked around and laughed, as if nothing was about to happen, as if this was how it always was. But I should have listened to my first instinct.  
  
She sat me down on our bench, where I had first met her, and looked at me for a long time, longer than usual. I got a little nervous just sitting there like that. Then she took my hands. This was it.  
  
"Listen, Skittery," she bagan I could have laughed at how fake she had made it all, water building up in her big blue eyes. She had probably been practicing all day for that moment. She continued, "I have been thinking, about you," she paused, "and me."  
  
I sighed and looked away. I had to admit, this wasn't the first time those exact words had come from her mouth. It probably wouldn't be the last, but I kept going back. She was everything to me, but I meant nothing to her.  
  
"Please, don't be mad. I think it would be better for both of us if we just saw other people." She said her words slowly as if I wouldn't understand.  
  
I stayed turned away. I wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing the hurt that she had caused in my eyes.  
  
"I really hope we can still be friends." Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. I felt her move away from me. It suddenly felt cold without her right there. I concentrated on my dirty, worn out boots.  
  
When I finally did look up, she was half way across the park, her magnificent blonde hair blowing gently away from her in the light breeze. I watched her for a moment, until another boy appeared out from behind a tree and linked arms with her. I glared at the two. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, which was my job and mine only! She was oblivious that I was even watching; oblivious, or just not caring.  
  
I turned, my hands in my pockets, and slowly walked out of the park. It wasn't the first time she had broken my heart into two. The night got colder and darker, but I didn't go back to the lodging house like I would have on a normal evening. I had my heart set somewhere else.  
  
I knew where he would be. Kloppman had come to me while I was sleeping and told me Skittery had not come in yet. I knew this was his way of telling me to go get him out of whatever trouble that he had gotten himself into. In fact, these types of nights had come so frequently now, that I had begun to automatically wake up in the middle of the night if I didn't hear Skitts come in.  
  
Turning the corner of the old abandoned street, I found myself in the alley where Skittery's favorite place was hidden, the bar. I ran a hand through my hair and turned the knob to the door.  
  
The atmosphere was something I had never liked. I smoked myself, but that much smoke and stale alcohol in one room was always too much for me to handle. Not even the bunk rooms were that bad.  
  
Dozens of drunks were spread over the floor, half of them unconscious. I moved cautiously around all of them, careful not to step on some one. Two fights were taking place, near the back. No one really seemed to notice them though, except me, and the bar tender usually let them go at it as long as they didn't kill someone in his bar. That part was always taken to the streets. I hated that place.  
  
Then I noticed my friend, sitting at the bar, with a few empty bottles of who knew what scattered about him. His head was down on the table, buried in his arms, and he looked as if he was sleeping. I made my way to him, after I broke myself away from several bigger men who were quite drunk and wanted me to buy them drinks. Even if I had had the money I would have said no.  
  
I stood near him. I could hear his heavy breathing from inside his arms. I should have gotten mad, but I didn't, I never did. I actually felt bad for him. Three nights that week, Skittery had gone to the bar after being dumped by his girlfriend. She meant so much to him, that he kept going back to her.  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder. I doubted he even knew I was there. When he stayed silent, I shook him a bit to wake him.  
  
"He had his arms around her, Snoddy." He mumbled as he talked, but I could make out the words.  
  
"Listen, buddy." As hard as I tried, I never could seem to comfort him, "Maybe she just ain't da goil foah ya."  
  
He looked up at me, frowning, his eyes red. I couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol, or from crying. "Ain't da goil foah me?" he asked coldly. "How would youse know about love, Snoddy? No goil would evah give ya da time of day."  
  
I scowled but held my tongue. I reminded myself that it was the alcohol speaking, not him.  
  
Just then the bar tender walked over. He looked more like he should have belonged in prison. "Another one?" he asked.  
  
I answered for Skittery. "No moah, t'anks. Me friend's had enough."  
  
Skittery's head began dropping, "I ain't had enough yet, only started, bring me anuddah one!"  
  
"You don't want anuddah one Skitts, ya want ta go home." I looked at him seriously.  
  
The bar tender then leaned over the counter, grabbed my collar in his huge fist, and pulled me closer. "If he ain't buying, get him out a my bar!" He threw me back and I hit the table behind me, scattering bottles over the floor  
  
Skittery jumped to his feet. I knew we were in for a rough beating. "Don't ya dare t'row me best friend like dat!" He shouted.  
  
Silence filled the room, all eyes on the three of us. I began thinking of all the things I had never done and how much I wanted to do them all right now.  
  
"And if I do?" The bar tender walked out from behind his counter and stood in front of Skittery, who always seemed braver when he was drunk. I doubt he even knew he was standing off with a man five times his size and height. Nothing fazed Skittery, though. Even when he was sober.  
  
"I'll soak ya till you're boyfriend wont recognize ya!" Skittery held up a fist.  
  
I swallowed hard; that was probably the wrong thing to say. I looked nervously from the bar tender, to Skittery. I knew I had to do something. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stepped in between the two. "He didn't mean it sir. He doesn't know what he's is sayin'."  
  
The bar tender glared at me. "Get 'im out of heah, and if he ever comes back, I will personally see to it he's taken care of." He spat on my shoes. I bit my lip, and tried not to think of the disgusting wad of who knew what on my shoe. Instead, I turned back to Skittery. His eyes began to roll into his head and he swayed slightly. I caught him as he was about to fall back.  
  
"Sorry for da trouble," I said as I dragged Skittery toward the door.  
  
"I'se can take 'im Snoddy!" Skittery yelled, his head buried in my shoulder. The men laughed one more time before I closed the door behind us.  
  
"Why do ya keep doin' dis, Skitts?" I asked quietly pulling his dead weight along side me.  
  
"She's me life, Snoddy, I love her." He always said that, and I began wonder if he was trying to convince himself as well when he said it.  
  
"Look what she does ta you," I said staggering a little as I shifted him to a more comfortable position on my arm.  
  
"She'll come back dough," he mumbled, "I knows she will."  
  
Yeah, she probably would, tomorrow, I thought pulling Skittery up the steps to the lodging house.  
  
I lay back on my bed after I sold all my morning papers that day. I really didn't like to call it my bed. When I had first come, it was the only one that was left. My feet hung off of the edge (actually, it was more like the lower half of my legs that dropped over) my pillow was flat, and my blanket was tinier than my bed. It only covered half of me, but it did have nice bright colors sewn into it. A gift to me from a friend.  
  
Just then, several boys walked into the room, laughing. I recognized them as Racetrack, Jack, Mush, and Blink. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they take the hint? When I was in here and the door was closed, it meant no one was to enter. No one of course followed this rule, and I have yet to mention to the rest of the boys, but they should have figured it out by now.  
  
"Hey Skitts, how's it rollin'?" Blink asked.  
  
I felt like snapping that stupid patch on his eye across his face, and then maybe he wouldn't ask me those stupid questions. I was lying there, curled up on my side with my arms folded across my chest glaring at the wall. How did he think I felt? I chose not to answer.  
  
"Don't talk ta 'im Blink," Mush whispered, but did a pretty bad job at keeping me from hearing, considering the fact that I heard him say it. "He's in a bad mood again."  
  
I growled under my breath, what did they know?  
  
"Goil trouble again, buddy?" Jack hit my back in what he considered a friendly sort of way. I didn't consider it friendly at all. I rolled over and punched him as hard as I could in the jaw.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled. Jack staggered back, his hand caressing his jaw. He looked puzzled at me for a moment, and then scowled. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Good riddance.  
  
Racktrack, Mush, and Blink began yelling at me. I tried to block them out, but their annoying voices continued to echo in my head. I rolled my eyes. "Shove it," I growled and jumped off my bed and made my way towards the door.  
  
My head ached as I sat there on the bench where my heart had been broken the previous night for about the twentieth time. I sighed. Actually I didn't know how many times I had been dumped by her. I didn't even know why I kept accepting her back. I knew I was in love with her, but she kept doing this to me. Who knew, maybe Snoddy was right, maybe all of them were. Did it make me weak? I hated being looked at like I was lower or weaker for doing something I did.  
  
I sat there for so long, lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't even notice the presence in front of me, until it coughed. I looked up and my heart melted. It was her.  
  
"I'm glad I found you here, Skitts," she said sweetly.  
  
I loved how she said my name; how it rolled off of her tongue like that. She made it sound so...perfect. I stared into her sparkling eyes as she took a seat next to me.  
  
"I am so sorry about last night," she said, her voice still oozing with sweetness. "I realized the mistake I made right after I left you. I don't love Thomas like I love you Skittery Tatum. I just had to know that for sure."  
  
I think my mouth fell open a little as I gazed at her. I listened to her words, but all I got from them was that she wanted me back. I felt warmer again.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" She asked looking at me sadly, her bottom lip trembling. Boy, she was gorgeous when she pouted. I could never say no.  
  
I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. Our lips connected and I was once again in heaven.  
  
"Skittery, ya hoid what dat man said last time didn't ya?" I hoisted Skittery onto my back. His injuries were bad. His face was covered with bruises and blood. The alcohol was strong on him.  
  
"I hate her!" Skittery yelled as I dragged him away from the alley once more. It was lucky I had gotten there in time. They were about to play darts, and Skittery would have been the target.  
  
"I know, we'se all do," I said.  
  
"I hate her more den you guys do prob'ly, and I'se will nevah go back ta her again!" His words slurred together.  
  
"I know," I sighed sadly.  
  
She wanted me to meet her again. I knew what it was about, but I was ready for her this time. I had made my decision two weeks ago when Snoddy dragged me home that night. It just took me those weeks to get up the courage.  
  
I stood by the bench. I shifted for a moment. There would be tons of girls like her out there, tons more. I could have anyone I wanted.  
  
I was suddenly aware that she was now making her way to me. Her eyes were on the ground. I breathed deep, and stood taller.  
  
"Skittery," she began, this was it. I was ready. She looked at me with those big blue eyes. All words left me and all I could do was listen.  
  
Skittery sobbed into my shoulder as we sat there on the steps of an unfamiliar house. I patted his back sympathetically. I really did try to help, but whenever I did, it never seemed to work.  
  
"I-I tried, Snoddy," he cried. "I'se all ready, but I couldn' do it!"  
  
I looked away, "We'se gotta get back ta da lodgin' house, Skitts." I hoisted him up, but he kept his face hidden in my sleeve. I hated this girl so much. I would have been willing to bet she had no idea what she did to him every night.  
  
I paced back and forward in front of that cursed bench I used to love so much. This was the day. She wasn't going to use me anymore. I had practiced what I was going to say all day with Mush. The others thought it was sort of odd when they walked in the room and saw us, but I think the practicing had helped.  
  
She made her way to me. No, don't let her come to you, go to her! I told myself. I took the last remaining steps to her and stood, hands trembling and sweating in my pockets.  
  
"Skittery."  
  
I held up a hand to silence her, just like Mush had said. He was an expert at this sort of stuff. "No, you gotta listen ta me foist."  
  
She looked bewildered. "But Skittery, I just wanted to tell you—"  
  
"No, I'se goin' ta go foist. You listen ta me foah a change!" I loved having the upper hand. I could have laughed at the look she gave me; confused, hurt, and angry. Now she would know how it felt. "Every day, I go t'rough dis," I paused for a dramatic emphasis, I think that's what Mush had said. "Now I'se goin' ta tell ya, I don't evah want ta see ya again. I ain't goin' ta keep lettin' ya do dis ta me."  
  
I turned to leave, but before I did, I turned back once more. "And I don't want ta be friends edah." I turned and smiled as I heard her sobbing behind me. I never have felt so free in my life.  
  
"Skittery, what are ya doin'?" I asked, watching my friend, sitting at the bar laughing and having drinks with complete strangers.  
  
"Oh, hey, Snoddy," he laughed. "I'se just havin' a drink wit da boys!" He had yelled it, even though there was no need to.  
  
I took him away from the counter. Several men groaned and pleaded for him to come back and buy more drinks.  
  
"I'll be back latah boys!" Skittery laughed as I pulled him away and out of the door.  
  
"What's goin' on?" I asked turning him to face me. He seemed awfully cheerful for someone who had just been dumped.  
  
"I'se celebratin'!" He smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Come back in deah wit me and we'se can have moah drinks!"  
  
I put a hand out to stop him from going back through the door. "Why are ya in such a good mood, pal?" Not that I minded.  
  
Skittery laughed again. "I didn't let her do it again, Snoddy!"  
  
I paused. "What?"  
  
"She tried ta do it again, but I t'rew it back at her. I dumped her, Snoddy!" He laughed hysterically.  
  
I was in awe for a moment before smiling. The boys would love this. I clapped a hand on his shoulder and began laughing myself. "Alright," I said finally, "lets celebrate!"  
  
Skittery grinned a big toothy grin at me and led me back into the bar. I knew I was about to spend all of my days worth of money, but I had to agree, this was a celebration.  
  
A/N- Thanks everyone! I hoped you enjoyed it! I would like to thank my best friend Skits, who helped me edit all of this, boy did I need it! Lol. One Half of SBM 


End file.
